


distracted

by marshmallows2345



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Flashbacks, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallows2345/pseuds/marshmallows2345
Summary: you're in a briefing, but you're not entirely focused on the case at hand.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Kudos: 98





	distracted

**Author's Note:**

> this is shorter than my normal stuff but that's okay! feel free to comment requests if you'd like!
> 
> edit- this is uploaded on my wattpad in my criminal minds one-shots book @/killing_it1967

Ten a.m. in the conference room. Everybody was there, and you were all listening to your unit chief telling you about your latest case. But your mind wasn’t thinking about grisly murders this morning. No, your mind was occupied with other thoughts, specifically flashbacks to last night’s activities. As you looked at the man standing up by the screen, you couldn’t help but think about what he did to you last night. It was pure bliss.

_His calloused hands roamed your body, feeling every curve on you. Your body arched into his touch as his experienced hands undid your bra. He tossed it aside before his lips attached to your neck. Your mouth fell open as you felt his teeth graze the soft skin. Soft moans left your mouth as his lips moved down your body. Those deep chocolate brown eyes were focused on nobody but you, and you met his gaze. You were at his mercy._

Your teeth gnawed on your pen as you listened to your boss brief everyone on the latest case. Your hands drummed on the table as your mind wandered. You were brought back to Earth when you heard your boss ask,

“Is everything okay, Y/L/N?”

“Everything’s fine.”

_You felt his mouth on your cunt, tasting every inch of you. Your eyes fluttered closed as he slipped his tongue inside you. That mouth, the one you heard every day discussing serial killers, arsonists, and the worst of humanity, was on your dripping core. He was magical. His tongue worked wonders on you, and you couldn’t hold back as you felt your high wash over you. He lapped up everything you gave him before moving back up your body to kiss you. Your hands were all over him, feeling his muscles underneath your hands. He was fit and strong, and your suspicions of him being lean and toned were correct._

Your daydream was interrupted again when Emily accidentally bumped into you as she was adjusting herself in her seat. She apologized before going back to listening to your boss’s briefing. As for you, you went back to your daydream.

_You could feel him fill you up as he slowly pushed in. His lips were on your neck, and his hand was on your breast. You felt every inch of him in you, and you were putty in his hands. You felt him deep inside you, and he was so gentle and loving. His mouth whispered filth to you as his hips thrust in and out. Pretty moans turned to squeals as his hand found your clit. His husky voice coaxed you to your orgasm, murmuring phrases like "sweet girl" and "good girl." Shivers went up your spine as you released all over him. Your orgasm brought his, and he spilled into you. Sweat coated your bodies, and the two of you were panting messes. He pulled out before rolling over and laying on his back._

You nodded as your boss said,

“Wheels up in 30.”

You were the last to leave the room, and before you left, your boss asked,

“What were you thinking about during that brief? Clearly, you weren't focused.”

“Last night," you said, a devilish glint in your eyes.

He smirked and said,

“We’re together in the hotel room. Wheels up in 30."

You smiled as you left the conference room to get your go bag and get on the jet. Something told you that last night’s activities would be repeated a few more times, both during the case as well as after. 


End file.
